


Give Us the World

by lightsinthefloors



Series: Give Us the World [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Brotherly Love, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, No Waycest, Open Relationships, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24313189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsinthefloors/pseuds/lightsinthefloors
Summary: Mikey is used to sharing everything with his brother.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Frank Iero/Mikey Way
Series: Give Us the World [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755889
Comments: 9
Kudos: 56





	Give Us the World

**Author's Note:**

> Emma and I have been writing together for a while now and thought that it was time that we put out a collab. At first it was just supposed to be one fic, but it obviously got much bigger than we had originally planned. So, please consider this our little introduction to a very domestic fluff filled verse.

Mikey is used to sharing everything with his brother.

Part of growing up in a working middle class family was that Mikey lived in hand-me-downs. But, Mikey never minded much because it was Gerard and he had really good taste. When Gerard gave Mikey his Madonna shirt, Mikey wore it around all summer with glitter eye-shadow and an uninterested smirk on his face. When Gerard went away to college and left Mikey all his comics, he treated them like treasure and made sure to eat his Hot Pockets far away from them, especially any of the ones that had Wolverine.

They shared a room until Gerard was eighteen and found an apartment in New York. They always split the last sugar cookie, always took turns clicking in their Iron Maiden cassettes into their walkmans, always huddled under the same tattered flannel blanket when the world got too big for them.

So, it really didn’t surprise Mikey when they decided to share the same boyfriend. And Mikey had rolled his eyes and muttered, “Not like that,” when he tried to explain the relationship to Pete. Mikey was used to having to have this conversation over and over with whoever they told. And they told everyone because they weren’t ashamed.

They weren’t ashamed of loving Frank.

*

Mikey had thought that sharing a boyfriend with his brother would make sex awkward. And it was at first, especially when Frank moved in with them. At first they were too hyper aware of each other, and worried that someone would get jealous or feel left out. The first few months, neither of them would even kiss Frank in front of the other.

And then one night Mikey had come home from working another twelve hour day because some high school student had quit on them in the middle of a shift again. He was half dead on his feet, just walked in the door and threw his apron on the kitchen counter and sat in between Frank and Gerard on the couch. They had some documentary on about the coral reef, Frank loved nature documentaries and always had them on even when Gerard whined about it and wanted to watch Cartoon Network. Usually when Mikey came home he would cuddle between them and listen to them talk about their day and they’d pet Mikey’s hair or Frank would kiss his fingertips because they tasted like coffee.

But neither of them had moved.

Mikey glanced at Frank who was sitting rigid and had a throw pillow on his lap, then he looked at Gerard who’s cheeks were bright red and was trying to slow his breathing. Gerard looked at him sheepishly.

_Oh._

Gerard pursed his lips.

_Sorry_

Mikey snorted. “I interrupted something, didn’t I?”

Frank shook his head. “Um, no, it’s fine, Mikey. I--”

“You two are idiots,” Mikey chuckled, “Just go, I’ll sleep in the guest room tonight.”

They hesitated, but the air in the living room was charged, staticky and if Mikey had more energy he’d probably be turned on right now. “Seriously,” he says, “I’m about to pass out anyway.”

Frank turned Mikey’s face towards him and kissed him, slow and gentle, so different from the buzzing that Mikey could feel under Frank’s skin. But, he always pushed away his needs or wants to make sure that Mikey was taken care of.

“I love you,” Frank murmured.

“Love you too,” Mikey said sweetly, “Now leave me alone so I can sleep.”

Mikey had to press his lips together to keep from laughing out loud when they all but ran to the bedroom. Mikey sighed and put in his headphones and went to go lay down in the guest room.

And while Mikey never got jealous of Frank’s affection towards Gerard, he had thought he would get jealous about this. He kept waiting for the other shoe to drop, kept thinking that he shouldn’t be this lucky.

But he wasn’t jealous. He doesn’t worry when Frank pulls Gerard into their bedroom because he’s been pressed into the mattress by Frank too, and he’s never felt anything but love. Frank’s never let up on the intensity, never made Mikey feel like he didn’t have all of Frank’s attention. Never made Mikey think anything less when Frank undressed Mikey like he had all the time in the world. How he’d push Mikey against the pillows and kiss him slowly, because while fast, rough sex was needed sometimes, Mikey always liked it slow. Loved it when Frank took his time winding Mikey up, pressing kisses and whispering praises against Mikey’s flushed skin. Mikey couldn’t doubt Frank’s love for him when he had Mikey under him like that, whining and begging Frank, reaching out for him.

“Easy,” Frank would coo, “I’ve got you.”

“Please,” Mikey would plead, and he never knew what he was begging for when he got like that. Whether it was for Frank to stop or keep going, both or neither. Mikey just forgets that he even exists in moments like that. He forgets that he’s a solid, living, breathing person and thinks he’s nothing but vibrations. Just sounds and feeling, and pure heat.

So sex wasn’t weird between them. Showing affection wasn’t weird to them. Mikey thought it should be, it should make things awkward.

Like now, he should feel awkward that they’re sitting on the couch watching a horror movie and Frank and Gerard are making out next to him. He should feel jealous, or even weirded out, but he doesn’t. He knows that people won’t understand, they would probably think he’s weird or gross to be so ok with his brother making out with someone sitting next to him. But, Mikey just likes to know that Gerard is happy and content with himself after all these years. That he gets to see his brother be so in love with someone, and that’s something he wasn’t sure he’d ever get to see. Gerard had always been so hard on himself, always thought so little of himself, that moments like these didn’t hit Mikey the way they probably hit other people.

Frank turns his head and then he’s kissing Mikey. And Mikey thinks that this should also be awkward. That kissing Frank while Gerard is sitting on the other side of him licking down Frank’s neck should not be okay. But it is.

Frank sighs into Mikey’s mouth, licks at the corner of his lips and Mikey grins. He never thought things like this could be so light and playful. That kissing and sex didn’t have to be so intense every time. That they could be silly with it. Frank always pushed Mikey to not take himself so seriously, to lighten up and smile more.

Gerard cups Frank’s cheek and kisses him again and Mikey watches, mesmerized by how much he can see that Frank loves him. How careful Frank touches Gerard, the way he caresses his cheek with the back of his hand, wraps his fingers around the back of Gerard’s neck to ground him to this because Mikey knows that Gerard can float away so easily. Knows that Gerard escapes into his mind when things get too heavy for him.

And so it’s not awkward at all.Being in love with Frank, and watching Frank and Gerard love each other feels like the most natural thing in the world.

*

Frank had come barreling into their lives in a chaotic enough way that it shook Mikey, made him want nothing to do with Frank at first. But, his warm smile and playful eyes lured Mikey out of his shell. Made him lean over the counter at Starbucks, ignoring the annoyed look of customers standing behind Frank, just so he could draw out the conversation long enough to memorize the tattoos on Frank’s arms.

And Frank knew what he was doing, how he would waltz in wearing jeans that hung too low and a shirt that was a size too small, letting Mikey get an eyeful of inked stomach. Lower stomach that made Mikey’s cheeks heat at the images dancing in his mind, taunting and daring. Frank knew what he was doing when he licked at his lip ring and stared up at the menu with big, thoughtful eyes like he wasn’t going to just order another soy vanilla latte.

It was the one thing that Mikey hadn’t shared with Gerard, at least at first. And it wasn’t that he was hiding Frank necessarily, he just didn’t know how to explain him. But, Gerard had noticed something different in Mikey. Noticed that Mikey took longer than normal straightening his hair before work and dabbing a little bit of clear lip gloss in the center of his lips, something he only did when he was looking for a hookup.

So, Gerard hung out at the Starbucks that Mikey worked at for an afternoon while he worked on his linoleum print for a customer of his. Gerard tried to keep his shavings to a minimum, hunching over whenever Mikey’s boss came nearby and kept his eyes bouncing back to the door until he saw him.

And he knew that Mikey was fucked.

*

Gerard likes having the apartment to himself to do his work. He can almost get away with pretending it’s his own art studio if it weren’t for the fact that Frank would come home and grumble everytime he accidently stepped on a bottle of paint, squirting red all over the kitchen floor like a cheesy horror movie. But he likes that he can blast his music without listening to Mikey complain that he played that song just an hour ago. He likes that he can make tiny squeaky dialogue to himself when he paints his little ceramic hobbits, coming up with adventures for them to embark on before their final quest to the back of a UPS truck. Likes that he can sit at the kitchen counter and eat a tub of icing for lunch without Mikey crossing his arms like their mom used to do when she was about to say “I’m not mad, I’m just disappointed.”

But, his favorite time of day was when Mikey and Frank came home. Frank always came home first, sighing as soon as the door shut behind him like he finally got to breathe after a day of being suffocated. And then he would look over at Gerard and smile at him, the last of the stress of his day melting away.

Just like he’s looking at him now. He walks over to Gerard and wraps his arms around him, resting his chin on his shoulder and peering down at the felt mice that Gerard has been hot glueing together all day. “Are those for Mrs. Norris?”

Gerard grins. “Yeah, she’s teaching Schoolhouse Mouse this quarter and wants all the students to have a mouse to read the book with.”

“That’s cute,” Frank says softly, kissing Gerard’s temple. “Did you eat something other than candy today?”

“Um, candy corn counts right?”

“It has candy in the name.”

“But also corn.”

Frank snorts. “Also, that’s left over from Halloween, it’s December.”

Gerard shrugs, pushing Frank’s chin off his shoulder. Frank shakes his head, chuckling softly and walking back into their room to change out of his work clothes and take a shower before dinner. Gerard finishes up the mouse he’s working on, because even though he works for himself, he likes to mimic a regular work day so that he can spend time with Mikey and Frank.

He’s putting his hot glue gun away when he catches Frank’s voice echoing from the shower, dancing though Gerard’s ears and making him feel giddy with it. Frank never likes singing in front of him and Mikey, but the cocoon of steam makes him feel brave. Gerard hesitates and leans against the door frame, closing his eyes and listening.

He still doesn’t know how this is his life. How he gets to love and be loved by someone like Frank. How he has a heart big enough for both him and Mikey.

He knew from the first time he saw him at Mikey’s work that he was going to fall in love with him. And it wasn’t just a lust thing, though Gerard couldn’t deny that was there too. But, he saw how he walked in with relaxed shoulders, a grin on his face, and a sparkle in his eyes like he had never doubted the good in the world. And then the way he leaned in when Mikey talked, how he smiled genuinely and asked questions, the way he touched Mikey’s wrist when he said thank you.

The first few times he came into Mikey’s job, he didn’t say anything to Frank, just stared at him as he came in and talked to Mikey. Would grin and give Mikey a wink when Mikey looked over at Gerard with a hopeful smile and flushed cheeks as Frank walked out the door. And that was enough for Gerard, he just wanted to know that Mikey was being paid attention to. Mikey always came first to Gerard.

And then there was the day that Frank sat down at Gerard’s table. Gerard had been sewing up a monstrous looking teddy bear, complete with gnarly teeth and a missing eye when Frank just pulled out a chair and plopped down like it was second nature.

“You’re Mikey’s brother?” Frank had asked, tilting his head as he looked at the teddy bear.

“Gerard,” he had clarified.

“Frank.”

“I know,” Gerard said before he thought twice about it, but Frank’s smile just grew wider.

Frank drank two coffees and ate three muffins by the time he finished talking to Gerard. He asked about his artwork. What he went to school for. What his favorite bands were. If he thought remakes of horror movies could be done right. Whether or not it was barbaric to eat Oreos without taking them apart first. And when he left, Gerard felt giddy and light headed.

That was until he realized that Frank was Mikey’s, not his. But, he had looked up at Mikey who was wiping down the counter. And instead of seeing a scowl of jealousy or glaring eyes full of betrayal, all he got was a knowing smile and a wink.

The shower shuts off and Gerard bounces to the guest room and puts his glue gun away in the closet before strolling back into the kitchen to poke around in the fridge. Mikey comes home just then, flinging his green apron onto the bar stool closest to the door, even though Frank always moves it to the coat rack by the end of the night.

“Hey, Mikes,” Gerard says.

Mikey grunts and walks over to the coffee maker, pouring himself a mug and sighing.

“You work at Starbucks,” Gerard points out, “You have coffee there. Plenty of it.”

Mikey shakes his head. “It doesn’t taste like home.”

Frank pads in with bare feet and dressed in loose pajama pants. He comes over and kisses Mikey’s temple, “How was your day?”

Mikey shrugs, still sipping his coffee.

“He hasn’t had his home coffee yet,” Gerard interprets.

Frank snorts and goes over to look in the fridge with Gerard. “We really need to go to the store. All we have is this stupid tub of arugula you swore you were going to eat,” Frank sighs against Gerard.

Gerard blushes. “Well, it sounded good for pizzas.”

“Mmhm.”

“Take out?” Mikey asks hopefully.

Gerard nods and raises an eyebrow.

_Thai?_

Mikey shakes his head and shrugs.

_Mexican._

Gerard nods and his eyes grow wide.

_The place with the mango salsa._

Mikey smirks over his mug.

_Of course._

“Ok, you guys need to stop doing that,” Frank says, shutting the fridge. “You know, they made words for a reason.”

“We use words,” Mikey points out.

“Yeah, that I can’t hear,” Frank huffs.

Gerard blushes. “Mikey wants Mexican.”

“Gerard wants the place with the mango salsa,” Mikey clarifies.

Frank sighs, grabbing his phone. “See? Was that so hard?”

It wasn’t easy. Not at first.

At first, Mikey and Gerard didn’t even talk about it. They just let Frank walk into Starbucks and flirt with them both. And Gerard let this go on for weeks until he finally cornered Mikey on his way out to work and said, “I think you should ask Frank out.”

Mikey had frowned and said, “I was going to tell you the same thing.”

Gerard sighed and leaned back against the wall. He really wanted Frank, had wanted him like he didn’t even know was capable. He never really had a relationship before. He had infatuations in high school, had drunken hookups in college, and had a brief fling with the comic store owner down on 8th Street, but never anything real. Not in the way he wanted with Frank.

But Gerard hadn’t seen Mikey look so head over heels before. So he said, “Mikey, ask him out.”

Mikey held his eyes for a moment and Gerard looked back, letting him see the reasoning, the need to do this for Mikey. Mikey had pulled Gerard into a hug and whispered, “When are you going to stop trying to give me the world?”

And Gerard had smiled. “Never.”

So it really threw Gerard off that day when Frank came over and sat down at Gerard’s table. He frowned and looked up at Mikey who had just grinned and turned his attention back to a customer.

“Mikey asked me out to dinner tonight.”

“Oh?” Gerard asked with a cringe worthy performance of innocence, “What did you say?”

Frank licked his lip ring and leaned back in his chair, his eyes searching Gerard’s face for something Gerard hoped would push Frank to Mikey and away from Gerard’s table. Because he could not do that to Mikey, would never.

“I said yes,” Frank said and he waited a beat to watch Gerard’s face. He must have passed whatever test Frank had given him because then he said, “And then Mikey told me to ask you out for tomorrow night.”

Later, when Gerard had given him a shocked yes, Gerard stumbled up to Mikey and raised his eyebrow.

_Why?_

“Because,” Mikey said, pouring Gerard a refill, “You don’t get to give me the world. We share it.”


End file.
